Judgment of the Gods
by RedWolfMoon
Summary: Daniel wakes up to find himself in the hands of the enemy who intends to torture him. Daniel doesn't know how he got there or how the false god is still alive. Can Daniel withstand this new kind of torture? Will Jack and SG-1 be able to find him and piece him back together before it's too late? Torture, Rape, M/M


**_A/N- So, I know what some of my subscribers might be thinking…."You still haven't updated on Bloodred Magic or another of your stories!" Well, I am planning on updating..soon, I promise. I'm on break from the university (Christmas, whoot whoot!), so I think I'll be updating a couple of stories. I'll place a poll on which ones you want updated the most. This story came to me because I have been rewatching the entire SG-1 series, so…yeah. Here it is._**

**_Warnings: Slash, aka M/M pairing. Rated MA for sexual content and probably language (most likely to come from O'Niell, haha) Torture and rape will be included._**

**_Pairings: Jack/Daniel (one-sided at first), Jack/Sam (reciprocated at first)_**

**_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this. If I did, SG-1 would be in for another 10 seasons. :D_**

Date Uploaded: 1/2/2013

Date Edited: 1/7/2013 **_(Note on this: I made some slight changes, but I won't edit this again until after the story is complete.) _**

* * *

_Prologue_

Everything was a blur when he came to. With a groan, Daniel slowly blinked open his eyes and forced himself to a seated position. _'What…happened?', _he thought, a dull throbbing at the back of his head. The last thing he remembered was…well, he couldn't remember the last thing he remembered. His eyes widened.

"Wha-" His voice came out scratchy, and a hand when to his throat. Sure, he knew he was Dr. Daniel Jackson of SG-1, stationed at Stargate Command. He knew that the past couple of relationships he was in turned out very, _very_ badly, but he couldn't remember what he remembered last. "What's wrong with me?" His voice shook slightly.

"Well, Daniel Jackson, you are currently recovering from the effects of the new stunner design I have been testing."

Daniel stiffened at the sound of the deep, distorted voice. Horror filled him. It couldn't be _him._ The Tollan and the Tok'ra got rid of the Goa'uld inside of the boy. But as Daniel turned to look the figure in the eyes, he couldn't deny what he saw. He also refused to believe it, for a childish second.

"I see you are confused." The voice was amused.

"How…." Daniel hated how weak his voice sounded. "How are you alive? Didn't we…?"

"Kill me?" A rough laugh. "Oh yes, you killed me alright. What you don't know is that I was revived again. I am your god. I am of the sun. I cannot be killed."

This just caused Daniel further confusion.

"Of the sun?" He looked male in front of him up and down, conflicting feelings within him. "Skarra…can you hear me? Skaara, you have to fight him. You have to fight Klorel. I don't know how he got to you again, but we can get through this."

The Goa'uld in Skaara let out a deep, throaty (yet harsh) laugh. "Klorel? You think I am such a weakling? You disappoint me, Daniel. Think about it, puny human. Who am I?"

Daniel's face fell ever so slightly before hardening, his own voice taking on a harsh tone as he denied the facts in front of his eyes. "No." He glanced at the Jaffa near the door, eyes lingering on the mark upon the Jaffa's forehead. "No. " He repeated his refusal to accept the truth.

The man in front of him laughed harshly at the sight on his prisoner's face. "Yes, Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri. I am still alive." The man followed Daniel's gaze and, with satisfaction, saw that his first prime was effectively ignoring the entire conversation. A smirk entered his face.

Daniel bit his lip and looked away. "Whatever you ask of me, you will not receive. You'll find that I have been through Goa'uld torture before, and I will tell you _nothing_!" He stubbornly kept his face pointedly towards the empty wall opposite to the false god.

An uncharacteristic snort came from the man. It was strange and…wrong to see such a personality inside of sweet young Skaara's- Daniel's own brother-in-law.

"Of course you say that now, but I will not be implementing Goa'uld techniques to get my information. I also did not state that information was my intention. Daniel Jackson, you are my prisoner, and I will enjoy taking my revenge in an agonizingly slow manor."

Daniel swallowed and turned back on the Goa'uld. "You still act like a god. It's amazing how people can keep believing that when so many of you have already been destroyed. After all, you can't kill an actual god, can you…Ra?"

Ra sneered. "I'm going to enjoy this." Without another word, he motioned for the Jaffa, who in turn roughly took Daniel by the arm and dragged him away to a room that never visited by humans or even Jaffa. The sneer faded into a smirk as Ra followed the two towards the bedchambers of the gods.

**A/N- So, this is just a bit of a teaser made to test your reactions. I promise actual chapters will be much much longer. If you like it, I'll continue soon. Please review! That's how I know if you like it! J**


End file.
